


The Disguise

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, The Final Problem, lady bracknell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: John talks Mycroft out of disguising himself as Lady Bracknell.





	

Mycroft sat down on a small chair in Sherlock’s bedroom and watched his brother open the part of his wardrobe, where he knew he kept his disguises. Sherlock had always been a rather good actor, regularly fooling everyone. Well, everyone but Mycroft that was. But for the plan they had come up with it wasn’t Sherlock who would go undercover, but Mycroft himself. It was a clever, little rouse that Mycroft had devised, and now matter how much he despised actually slipping into the costume, if that was what it took to get Sherlock to Eurus, so be it.

Still, it was a wonder that this part of the flat was still accessible, after the blast. Sure, the kitchen was all but destroyed, but the bedroom door had proven rather sturdy, protecting the space behind it from being burned to a crisp. If that had been coincidence or fate, Mycroft didn’t know. Sherlock now laid out the needed implements: Latex mask parts, make-up, a rather ugly wig…

“A beard too?” Mycroft sighed.

“We’re doing this properly, or not at all,” Sherlock reprimanded him as he rummaged through his make-up case, picking out various small cases and pens. “It was your idea.”

Mycroft took a deep breath. “Proceed.”

He watched as Sherlock pulled a fisherman’s overall from his closet, not even remotely wondering where he got it from, as it hung between a clown costume and a police uniform. Mycroft shuddered. Fucking clowns. Then his gaze fell onto a box with some dark blonde hair barely peeking out. He rose and stepped next to his brother, then pulled the long wig from its confines.

Sherlock watched him for all but two seconds, before blurted out “You can’t be serious!”

“You said I made a great Lady Bracknell…”

“Yes, well. That was then, and this is now.”

“Are you implying that I couldn’t pull it off?”

“Mycroft, love, we all know you could,” John said from behind them, and Mycroft turned around to see him hide an amused smile.

“Then why shouldn’t I? They’d never think any of us would…”

“First of all, it’s a fishing vessel. How likely is it that there’s a woman working on one of these? Also you’re much too tall now. Too intimidating. You can play a hunched over fisherman, but as a woman…?” Sherlock elaborated and Mycroft cut him off before he could utter any more reasons.

“Also I much prefer you wearing these just for me,” John added and actually winked at the elder Holmes. “Go along with Sherlock’s idea, and when we come back in one piece, we’ll see about a repeat performance, alright?”

Mycroft smiled and pulled the doctor into an embrace before their lips met in a kiss that was fueled by memories that Sherlock was manically trying not to even imagine.


End file.
